


And You Want to Take Her with You to the Hard Land of the Winter.

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Giles Haiku [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Chances you don't take, Episode: s03e06 Band Candy, F/M, Haiku, Summer of Giles 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic





	And You Want to Take Her with You to the Hard Land of the Winter.

You could love her still  
But neither could bear the risks  
Best keep it a fluke  
  



End file.
